Fall In My Arms Now
by Music4ever1617
Summary: AU- Their parents were strictly religious, but they were in love. They decide to run away so they can be together. Meeting two other people along the way. What will happen to them? Loosely based on Check Yes Juliet-We The Kings. Jagan/Kenlos.
1. Prologue

_**New story wooo! Winners on my poll were Jagan and Kenlos! **_

_**This story is loosely based off the song Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings. If you haven't check it out please do! **_

_**My amazing friend L as she likes to called (Jadenlover246) wrote this prologue for this story. **_

_**Thank you so much! **_

_**Here goes the prologue! **_

Two hearts, drawn together by affection and amor...

"I love you." "I know, I love you too."

Yet, the barriers of religion and ignorance holds them down by a thread...

"Homosexuals are disgusting people! Please, to love your own gender? That's

only profane!" James only sobbed as he heard his parents say this from the

Living Room, his tears only known to the faces of his bedroom walls.

But their love wasn't about to fall, they wouldn't let this hatred stop

them...

"Let's run away." "Away? Are you sure?" "Yes, we'll come back to face our

families when it's right. But not right now, sweetie." "You promise we'll stay

together, Logie?" The boy kisses the brunette's lips softly. James didn't need

to know what he said, because the kiss spoken a thousand words.

With the help of their two friends, can Logan and James face their families

and claim the rights to their love?

"Hey, whatever happenes we'll face it together, the four of us." Kendall said,

his arm around Carlos. The short Latino nodded and grinned, making James and

Logan smile as well.

"Yeah, together."

And even if things go wrong,even if things take a turn for the worse, you will

always find someone who's arms are ready to catch you when you fall...

"Even though my parents never accepted me, I'm happy. I'm happy as long as

you're with me. I love you, Logan." "I love you too, James. And I'll always be

here with you, no matter what."

_**Please review they mean a lot to me! :)**_


	2. Practicing Together

_**I own nothing except the plot. My awesome friend Emma (Runs With Werewolves) beta/edited this chapter for me and helped me with the title for the story! Thanks Emma! **_

_**Here comes fluff! **_

It is early afternoon at the Diamond residence in Minnesota. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond are at currently at work and will not be home until nine-thirty at night. James, the Diamond's only son who is nineteen, is sitting with his best friend and secret boyfriend Logan Mitchell. Logan Mitchell is six months younger than James. The two have been secretly dating for the past two months and they've known each other for a year. Logan moved from Georgia last year because of his mother's job, she's a nurse. James has been living in Minnesota all of his life.

The reason for the two secretly dating behind their parents' backs they are very religious. Thus making the two needing to be straight but they both knew that they weren't straight they were both gay.

James gets up from his spot on the couch to go get his guitar that is leaning against the shoe cabinet. The guitar is a black acoustic; he's been playing the guitar since he was fourteen. He lifts up his guitar and goes back to the couch and Logan. James presses a kiss to Logan's temple causing a faint blush to creep on his cheeks.

" Logan do you want to learn how to play the guitar?" James politely asks his boyfriend.

" Could you?" James nods. James pulls Logan in between his legs and places the guitar in front of Logan. James gingerly places Logan's fingers along the guitar strings.

" This is cord A," James states taking Logan's right hand below of his and strummed the guitar. Logan smiles brightly. James repositions Logan's fingers along the strings once more, this time he lets Logan strum. " That is cord D."

" Thanks Jamie. I really like playing the guitar with you."

" Your welcome, I thought it would be a lot more fun to play with you." James kisses Logan on his lips. The kiss was simple and loving. " I love you," James murmurs on Logan's lips.

"I love you too," pressing his forehead to James'. " Could you teach me a simple song?" James nods placing Logan's fingers in the correct position. James strums the guitar strings, repositioning Logan's fingers in a new position. James continues shifting Logan's fingers on the strings creating an acoustic song playing.

" I'm going to let you play on your own now," James states.

" M'kay." James removes his hands from Logan's. Logan begins the song again by himself.

" That was great Logie!" James exclaims as Logan finishes the song. " You got Row-Row- Row Your Boat right."

" Thanks. I could've have done it without you." Logan presses a kiss to James' cheek, nose then lips.

" What do you want to do now?"

" Hmmm… watch a movie?" James nods stands up and places his guitar back in the correct place, he then enters the kitchen to dice up apples, Logan loves eating apples while watching a movie. Logan flips the TV on and searches for a movie to watch. He finds Breakfast at Tiffany's, Logan and James both love Audrey Hepburn. Breakfast at Tiffany's is one of their favorite movies. James emerges from the kitchen with a medium sized plastic bowl filled with red and green apple slices. He sits down on the couch Logan sets the TV remote onto the glass table and leans on James' shoulder. James wraps his arms around Logan.

Half way through the movie Logan's eyes become heavy James takes note of this.

" Darling, you can sleep," James says softly.

" I'm not that ti," Logan yawns midway, " red."

" Yes you are. You can sleep in my arms while I finish the movie." Logan nods in reply and his closes his eyes. James positions Logan between his legs they are both are now they are laying now. James absently runs his fingers through Logan's short dark brown hair. Logan begins to snore lightly . James smiles at this. James finds when Logan is sleeping to be very precious and innocent.

" I love you Jamie-bear," Logan mumbles in his sleep James laughs lightly.

" I love you too Logie-bear."

_**Please please review! They mean so much to me! **_


	3. Running

_**Thanks Emma and L for your amazing reviews! Thanks everyone else too! **_

_**I unfortunately got only six reviews for the prologue and first chapter. I really hope that I will get more on this chapter! **_

_**I own nothing except the plot. **_

Logan slowly cracked his eyes open the living room lights hit his eyes. He sits up from his position James is nowhere in sight. Logan hears metal clinking together from the kitchen. Logan makes his way to the kitchen spots James washing a pan and pot. There's two plates of chicken and salad on the counter behind James.

" Jamie?" Logan quietly whispers. James almost misses it but he turns around to see Logan still sleepy.

" Hey baby. I made us dinner," James places the washed pan on the counter and goes over to Logan wrapping his arms around Logan's small waist. Logan leans his head on James' shoulder.

" How long was I sleeping for?" Logan mumbles into James' chest.

" Three hours, I finished Breakfast At Tiffany's then I watched a few episodes of Pokemon." Logan laughs lightly. " Wanna eat now?" Logan nods into James' chest then pulls away. James grabs the two plates and make their way into the dining room. The begin to eat their dinner in silence.

" What time is it?" James asks Logan. Logan glances down at his watch.

" quarter passed nine," James nods takes the empty places and puts them in the kitchen while Logan sits back on the couch again. James enters the living room and sits next to Logan. Logan places his arms around James' waist, James runs his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan begins to randomly hum twinkle-twinkle-little-star causing James to smile childishly.

" Why are you humming that?"

" I don't actually know. I'm just thinking." James nods cupping Logan's cheeks placing a sweet kiss on his lips. There's the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two pull back quickly noticing The Diamonds' standing at the door arms crossed. Not looking very amused.

" I think you should go now Logan," Mr. Diamond sternly says. Logan stands up and makes his way out of the house leaving James with his obvious upset parents.

" What was that James?" His mother questions, James remains silent.

" Answer the question!" His father booms making James flinch.

" I kissed Logan. He's my boyfriend," James says quietly. Anger flashes in both of his parents' eyes.

" Go up stairs now!" His father yells once more. James cautiously makes his way to his room, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Homosexuals are disgusting people! Please, to love your own gender? That's only profane!" Mrs. Diamond comments. James hears this comment. James falls onto his bed tears continue to flow down his cheeks. How could his own parents be so disgusting? Not supporting their only son? James screams into his pillows out of anger, disappointment and betrayal by his parents. James continues to scream until his lungs give out. He falls into a angered filled slumber only to be awaken by his cell phone ringing.

James glances down at the caller: Logan. James presses the answer button, " Hello?" He quietly asks Logan not to wake up his parents.

" Jamie?" Logan replies, sounding as if he's been crying.

" What happened baby?" He hears Logan sniffling.

" My mom found out," Logan replies beginning to cry. " She hates me. She told me to go to hell." Logan continues to sob.

" Shh, shh. I'm coming over now," James says soothingly trying to calm Logan down. James finds his wallet and stuffs into his back pocket. James opens his window and carefully climbs down the side of the house, luckily there was a ladder leaning against his window. " I'm coming now," James says to Logan.

" Ok," Logan sniffles out. There are no cars on the street what so ever at this moment. James remembers falling asleep around nine-thirty he glances at his phone, one-fifteen.

" Is your window unlocked?" James asks Logan.

" Yes," he replies. Logan lives in a one floor home with his mother. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell divorced when Logan was only five. Unknowingly to many people, Logan has an younger sister Abby that his father has custody over. Abby is two years younger than Logan. If you ever meet the two you would think instantly there are twins. But, it's been three years since the two have seen each other. Abby and her father live in Georgia.

James opens the window that's in Logan's room. Logan is sitting on his bed knees pulled up to his chest tears covering his face. James protectively wraps his arms around Logan.

" It's ok baby. I'm here now."

" I- I know. But, how are we going to stay together?" Logan chokes out. His sobbing has died down when he called.

"Let's run away," James whispers in Logan's ear.

"Away? Are you sure?" Logan inquires feeling unsure about James' plan.

"Yes, we'll come back to face our families when it's right. But not right now, sweetie." "You promise we'll stay together?" James nods.

" Of course we'll stay together. Till the end of time. Me and you forever," James promises. He pulls Logan into a passion kiss, thousand of words could describe the kiss. It was short-lived though. James pulls away, " we need you to pack some clothing."

Logan crawls off of his bed and make his way over to his closet. Pulling out various pieces from jeans to shorts to vest.

" What about you Jamie?" James shakes his head.

" Don't worry. I will probably buy something or I will borrow yours. Who knows?"

" No, here I'm packing you some of my clothes too. They may be a bit tight but will be sufficient."

" Alright. Let's get going," Logan nods. Slings his duffle bag over his shoulder grabs his wallet, lacing his fingers with James'. James smashes his cell phone on the hard concrete of the payment. His cell phone has a tracking device, he doesn't want his parents to find him.

The two make their way out of Logan's bedroom, heading in one direction. Away from their town. Away from their parents. Away from everything except each other.

_**Please, please, PLEASE leave a review! They mean so much to me! **_


	4. Welcome

_**I own nothing except the plot! Please review! **_

Street lights light up the early morning street. Soft sounds of birds chirping are heard at the time. Logan tightens his grip on James' hand as they continue to walk down the empty sidewalk.

"Jamie where are we going to do?" Logan inquires. James glances down at his sneakers as they continue to stroll.

" There's a motel a couple more miles away from here. I use to go down there before you came along." Logan stops and faces James.

" Why?" Logan simply questions.

" My parents used to argue with me over grades, my friends and what was I going to do with my life. One day I just ran out of the house. I just ran and ran until I found a motel. I asked the manager prices for a night would be. He asked me why I was out there. I told him about my parents. In reply he told me that I could stay each night for only ten dollars," Logan raises an eyebrow. " Don't worry it's not disgusting. It's a pretty nice motel I must say. I stayed a few times before you came out here." Logan and James smile softly at each other, beginning to walk again.

Logan looks at his watch, " It's almost five-thirty. We've been walking for almost four hours." James looks over to Logan his eyes are droopy.

" You can sleep I can carry you the rest of the way there. It's only three miles away." Logan shakes his head. " I'm fine we will be there in about forty minutes or less." James tightens his grip on Logan's hand this time slightly pulling Logan closer to him.

" I love you," James states. A smile creeps onto Logan's face.

" I love you too."

- Thirty Minutes Later-

The sun hits the horizon peeking from the night. Logan and James checked into the motel already. The current manager told them that each night would cost only twenty dollars. Logan and James head back downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast.

There were only five other people down by the lobby getting themselves breakfast. A elderly man, a mother and her two children and two college aged guys. The food that was laid out was yogurt cups, oatmeal, and hard -boiled eggs. James decided to get himself and Logan two strawberry yogurt cups. Strawberries were their favorite fruit to eat, if that was the only thing left on Earth then they both would be totally fine with it. Logan began to eat the yogurt while James was scanning around the lobby, looking for something.

" James is there something wrong?" Logan asks quietly. James comes out of his scanning state and looks at Logan.

" No, there's nothing wrong Logie. I was looking if there was newspaper," James begins to eat his yogurt.

" Oh. Do you think we could go to the mall or something to buy yourself clothes to wear?"

" The closet mall or something is about twenty miles away and that is a Walmart," one of the college age guys that Logan and James saw when coming to the lobby. He's around five- six in height, caramel skin tone, deep brown colored eyes and short jet-black hair. " My boyfriend," he points over to this blonde, pale green eyed college aged guy drinking a cup of coffee or tea, " saw you enter this motel this morning without a car. It would take you at least two hours to get there by foot. If you would like we could drive you. My boyfriend, Kendall needs to get a new pair of jeans and guitar case."

James and Logan look at the caramel tone guy, skeptically. " Umm when are you leaving?" James asks. Logan looks at James shockingly.

" Five minutes as soon as Kendall finishes his coffee." James nods his head.

" What the hell are you doing?" Logan whisper yells in James' ear. " How do you know that they are murders or druggies? Hm?" James lets out a small chuckle.

" What your name by chance?" James asks.

" Carlos. Your names?"

" I'm James," points to himself and then points to Logan, " that is my boyfriend Logan. Why are staying here?"

Carlos lets out chuckle, " doing a background check on us?" James shakes his head.

" Logan is pretty cautious," Carlos nods.

" No worries. Kendall and I leave here it's a pretty of a long story," Carlos turns around to see Kendall stand up, Kendall stands at almost six-feet most likely five-eleven, and make his way over to the three. " if you want to know the story I could tell you on the way to Walmart." Kendall places his arm around Carlos' shoulders.

" Hi. I'm Kendall."

" Kendall this is James," pointing to James, " and Logan. They need a ride to Walmart, is that ok?"

Kendall nods, " no problem. I'm driving." The four make their way to Kendall and Carlos' Avalanche truck. Carlos in the passenger's seat, James and Logan in the back. Kendall starts the truck's engine and pulls out of the motel's parking lot.


	5. Long Story Part I

_**I own nothing except the plot. Flashbacks are bolded. Emma helped me write the discussion between Carlos and his parents. :)**_

The drive is silent, no one has a word since Kendall pulled out of the motel's parking lot. James rubs his thumb over Logan's knuckles, Logan looks down at James's thumb smiles softly.

" Ok this is really bothering me now," Kendall cries at a red light. " Someone say a word." Carlos chuckles.

" Calm down babe," Carlos rubs Kendall's shoulder then turns to the couple in the back of Kendall's truck. " Kendall doesn't like silence in the truck." James and Logan both nod understanding what Carlos is explaining.

James looks out the window quickly, " how much farther?"

" Ten minutes just passed those houses down the street then passed the gas station," Kendall replies.

" Just remember that you two wanted to know why we live at the motel," Carlos brings up.

" Yeah you told us it was a long story," Logan says tightening his grip on James' hand. Logan is a bit unsure of Carlos and Kendall's motives.

" I'll let Carlos tell the story," Kendall says as he continues to drive to Walmart. Carlos shifts in his seat a bit.

" You know that Kendall and I are dating. Kendall is gay while I'm bisexual. His parents were accepting for his orientation while my parents weren't too thrilled.

**Kendall pressed a kiss to Carlos' forehead as the two make their way to Carlos' house. They were planning on tell Carlos' parents about the two of them. Carlos' parents didn't know that Carlos was seeing someone and that Carlos' bisexual. **

" **It's going to be fine," Carlos tightens his grip on Kendall's hand, but let's go. He inhales then exhales. Carlos opens the front door of his house. " Mi padres?" Carlos calls out as they both enter his home. **

" **Hijo, como estas?" his mother says kissing Carlos' cheeks. **

" **Bueno. donde está papi?" **

"**Él está en la sala de estar," Carlos nods. Kendall and Carlos go into the living room and spots his father sitting on the couch reading a magazine. **

" **Hola papi." His father looks up to see Carlos smiling next to a nervous Kendall. **

" **Hola hijo."**

" **Mom and dad I need to tell you something. It's about Kendall and I." His parents nod. Kendall and Carlos are best friends grew up together in Minnesota all their life. Now, there are telling Carlos' parents that they are together. " Kendall and I are dating," Carlos takes a hold of Kendall's hand interlacing their fingers together. Carlos' parents flutter their eyes at this new information about their son. **

" **You're dating?" Sr. Garcia says in disbelief, Carlos and Kendall both nod. **"**I'll say I never thought that would be you, hijo," Sr. Garcia says. **

"**I always dreamt of your wedding and there was never another man involved. I guess I'll never have a grandchild from you," Sra. Garcia sighs. **

" **But mama, Kendall and I can still adopt a child if we get married. I can adopt then you'll have a grandchild." Sr. Garcia. **

" **Alright. Kendall you promise you aren't going to do anything to hurt my son?" Kendall shakes his head tightens his grip on Carlos' hand. **

" **I won't never do that to Carlos. He's my boyfriend **_**and **_**best friend." Sra. Garcia pulls the two teens in a hug. **

" That happened two years ago," Carlos finishes as Kendall pulls into the parking lot.

Logan raises an eyebrow, " but how does that relate to you two being here?" The four of them exit the truck heading into Walmart. Kendall gets a shopping cart laces his fingers with Carlos'. James wraps his arm around Logan's waist.

" It's my fault, we came here about six months ago," Kendall says looking at a green t-shirt.

" Kendall I told you it's not your fault...

" **Where is he?" Sr. Garcia shouts driving to the Knight's residence. **

" **Papi, papi calm down," Carlos tries to calm his father down. Kendall was found kissing another guy near the police station, thankfully Sr. Garcia didn't have his firearm with him at the time. Kendall and Carlos were having a tough time at the moment. It was an open relationship but Carlos didn't tell his parents. **

" **How can I calm down hijo?" **

" **Papi he didn't do anything. It's my fault, please listen," Sr. Garcia shakes his head. Sr. Garcia knocks on Kendall's front door, Kendall appears. **

" **Hello Sr. Garcia. How ar-" Sr. Garcia pulls Kendall out of the doorway and outside. **

" **Why did you do it?**

" **What are you talking about?" Kendall says scared. **

" **You kissed another guy by my office. Why did you do it? You said that you wouldn't hurt my son," Sr. Garcia tightens his grip on Kendall's collar. **

" **Papi you're hurting him. He didn't do anything," Carlos begins to cry, tears running down his cheeks, " please stop." Sr. Garcia's face softens lets go of Kendall and leaves Carlos with Kendall. Carlos tries to hug Kendall but Kendall brushes him away. " Kendall?" **

" **What do you want Carlos? Your father nearly hit me. I can't be with someone who's parents would do that," Kendall turns heading back inside his house. **

" **I didn't know that he saw you. I DIDN'T KNOW! Please don't leave me," Tears stream down Carlos' cheeks. " please," Carlos pleads quietly. Kendall looks back at Carlos, Carlos' covered in tears, eyes red and puffy. Kendall remembers that Carlos loves him, pulls Carlos into a tight hug. **

" **I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry," Kendall apologizes to Carlos holding him tightly. **

" **No it's my fault. Can we go somewhere without our parents?" Kendall smiles softly and nods. **

" and that's how we got here," Kendall says.

" Wow that's just wow," James says. Kendall and Carlos both nod. Kendall grabs a pair of dark wash jeans and heads into the fitting room with James following with two pairs of jeans, cardigan and a couple shirts. Carlos and Logan continue to look at shirts next to the fitting rooms.

" How did you and James meet?" Carlos asks Logan.

" Last year I was moving into my house with my mom, we just moved from Georgia….

**Large moving truck sits in front of the empty house a couple houses from James' house. He's sitting on the porch playing his guitar observing the nature and who's going to be living in this subdivision. **

**James spots a mother and her son coming out of their new house. James smiles softly, put his guitar down and walks over to the house. **

**As he moves closer he sees a better look of the boy. He's around 5'6 in height, pale skin, deep brown eyes that gleam, short, brown spiked up hair and white teeth as he speaks to his mother. James assumes that the boy is around his age, eighteen maybe. **

" **Excuse me ma'am, I saw that you and your son are moving into this house would you like any help?" James asks politely. **

" **Why thank you sir, could you possibly help my son, Logan while I quickly run to the store?" James nods. " By the way I'm Mrs. Mitchell." **

" **I'm James Diamond, nice to meet you." Mrs. Mitchell fishes her keys out her pocket and hops into her car and pulls out of the driveway leaving James and Logan alone. **

**Logan goes to the truck pulls out two boxes stacking them up but the boxes block his vision yet he continues to walk. **

" **Whoa, whoa. Slow down Logan. You can't do that you're not tall enough you're going to get yourself hurt," James states. Logan stops walking and sighs putting the boxes on the ground. **

" **James could you please help me?" James chuckles softly at Logan. James bends down grabs the boxes and walks inside the house with Logan following. " Put the boxes there," Logan points to the empty dining room. James complies with Logan's demand. **

" **Do you want to hang out sometime?" James asks Logan, Logan smiles. **

" **Sure, how about tomorrow?" James smiles widely. **

" We became best friends then about two months ago he asked me out," Logan says. James and Kendall come out of the fitting room with the clothes in hand. " Did your clothes fit Jamie?" James nods puts his clothes into the cart and interlaces his fingers with Logan.

" Let's go pay for the stuff now. I'm starving," Kendall says, all four chuckle heading towards the cashier.

The total is rung up, $30, James pulls out his wallet but Kendall stops him.

" I'm paying."

" No I'm paying you drove us," James interjects but Kendall already paid the cashier the money. James sighs.

" You can buy lunch or something," Kendall replies. James nods. The four head back to Kendall's truck.

" Where are we going next?" Logan inquires while leaning his head on James' shoulder.

" Finding you two a job. There's two openings where we work, it's about ten minutes down the road. And while we drive you two can tell us about your story," Carlos says simply. Logan and James both gulp, they didn't really want to reminisce the memory again.

_**Sr. means Senor, Sra. means Senora. **_

_**Please leave a review they mean a lot to me! :)**_


	6. Long Story Part II and Children

**I own nothing except the plot! Flashbacks are bolded. I felt terrible while writing Logan's mother. I absolutely hated it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my fabulous amazing friends, Ken (Magichalo), L (Jadenlover246) Emma (Runs with Werewolfs) and Emma Jane (BandanaGurl) Please go read their stuff, they are REALLY good writers!**

**Thanks L and Emma for helping me with the guys job choices. **

Logan tightened his grip on James' hand. He didn't really want to tell.

" We told you our story now it's your turn," Kendall states while driving.

" Logan tell them," Logan exhales squeezes James' hand.

" Alright…" Logan begins

**Logan begins to randomly hum twinkle-twinkle-little-star causing James to smile childishly. **

" **Why are you humming that?" **

" **I don't actually know. I'm just thinking." James nods cupping Logan's cheeks placing a sweet kiss on his lips. There's the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two pull back quickly noticing The Diamonds' standing at the door arms crossed. Not looking very amused. **

" **I think you should go now Logan," Mr. Diamond sternly says. Logan stands up and makes his way out of the house leaving James with his obvious upset parents. **

**Tears slid down Logan's cheeks as he makes his way home, ran the entire way. He had no idea what would happen to James after left. He had no idea what would happen to himself. His mother wasn't very accepting when it comes to gays she found them disgusting. It made Logan want to vomit; his mother made him want to puke. Logan made it up to his house luckily his mother wasn't home at the time. She usually gets home around ten it's currently nine-thirty. Logan grabs a towel and takes a hot shower. **

**Logan is in his bedroom freshly dressed in sweatpants and a fitted v-neck that he stole from James. He's on the computer checking out flight schedules to possible states. During the last hour or two Logan has been trying to text and call James but no answer. Logan grows to be worried. **

**There's a loud slam from downstairs causing Logan to jump. His mother suddenly barges into his bedroom. **

" **Mom?" Her eyes are dilated in anger and disgust. **

" **You sick bastard. You sick fag. What the fuck is wrong with you?" She spat. Logan's heart is racing he bumps into his bed post. " Mrs. Diamond called me to tell me that my son, a fag, kissed hers. What the fuck? I thought you were going to marry a beautiful woman, have children and become a successful surgeon. But NOO you're a fag. I honestly hate you. You're not my son. I hope you go to hell," she yells at her son. Ms. Mitchell turns on her heels leaving Logan alone, crying heavily. **

**Two hours pass as Logan slowly finishes crying. He finds his cell phone and dials James. A sleepy James answers, " Hello?"**

" **Jamie," Logan says. **

Everyone in the truck is silent James' eyes are wide. He had no idea what happened to Logan after he left. Anger boiled in his system, his mother said such disgust, vugular things to her son, which all wasn't true.

" She said that to you?" James asks his boyfriend softly not wanting to get upset. Logan slowly nods a tear slips. James wrapped his arms tightly around Logan. " I'm so sorry. I should've came to see you earlier. I'm so sorry."

" No Jamie, it's not your fault. I'm just happy that you came for me." Logan kisses James' lips quickly. James calms down and interlaces his fingers with Logan's tightly.

" What's your job anyway?" Logan inquries. Carlos turns to face the two lovers and a small smile appears on his face.

" Kendall and I are kindergarden teacher assisants, hope you guys like children." Logan and James smile widely.

"We love children, one day we hope to adopt," James says.

" We are in luck now, don't you think Kendall?" Carlos states.

"Definitely. Oh look we're here." Kendall turns off the engine and the four make their way into small school. The school clock reads eight-thirty. Every other day at eight-forty five Kendall and Carlos would come in to the school and help out with the little children.

" Alexandra?" Kendall calls. A young looking, ginger, peachy skin and green eyed woman appears.

" Hello Kendall, Carlos. Who are these two young looking men?" Alexandra responds.

" Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. You told us there were two opening spots for Ms. Tyme and Mr. Rivers?" Carlos states.

" Aha yes we do. Let me interview these two for a couple moments. Kendall and Carlos could you two head to your assigned classes?" Kendall and Carlos both nod and head down the colorful hallway. " Do you two have any experience with young children?"

" I have a younger sister but our parents divorced, she lives with my father," Logan says.

" I'm an only child but I have babysat several times for the passed five years."

" Huh. How old are you two?"

" Nineteen and Logan will be nineteen in two months." Alexandra nods.

" How long do you plan on helping out here?"

" Um we are not sure yet," Logan mentions.

" Aha, thank you two. James you will be working in Mr. Rivers class with Kendall on the left. Logan you'll be with Carlos in Ms. Tyme's class on the right."

" Thank you for this opportunity Alexandra." James says giving Alexandra a hand shake.

" Your welcome. Oh you two only need to every other day at eight- forty five until twelve." James and Logan walk down the hallway. They find their respected class rooms.

" Good luck," James says pulling Logan into a tight hug. " Love you."

Logan lets out a chuckle, " Jamie I'm only next door. I love you too. Good luck!"

The two enter their respected room.

The class seemed to have almost twenty-five children. A lot for two people to handle especially since the children are under the age of six.

Carlos is by the window with a group of less than ten children counting plastic teddy bears.

" Ah Mr. Mitchell. Alexandra called me that you'll be my additional assisant," Ms. Tyme says. " Children, Logan is going to be helping us too now. Could you all please say hello?"

The children stopped doing what they were doing and said, " Hello Logan!" Logan smiled widely.

" Hello." The young children went back to what their were doing. Half with Carlos and the other half doing worksheets. " what shall I help you with today?"

**XXX**

James enters the classroom all the children yell out, " Hi James!"

" Hello," he replies back. He walks over to Mr. Rivers, " hello Mr. Rivers."

" James please call me Ethan," James nods. James shifts his eyes to see Kendall kneeling next to a little girl helping her out with her worksheet. " Could you please help me set up the painting stations?"

" Sure."

The afternoon for all four guys went well. Laughter, happiness, compassionate filled the day. The children paint pictures, counted teddy bears, practice simple spelling, reading and of course nap time. The clock struck twelve each class told the boys each a good-bye.

" Wasn't that a good day?" Carlos asks Logan, waiting by the truck.

" Yeah it was. The children are quite nice and tamed." Carlos lets out a chuckle.

"Rarely do they ever flip out." Kendall and James emerge from the school house heading over to their boyfriends. Kendall wrapped an arm around Carlos planting a kiss to his forehead. James wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and planting a kiss to Logan's temple.

" How was your class?" Logan asks his boyfriend and Kendall.

" Very well. We did some reading, math and spelling," James starts his stomach begins to growling, " can we get something to eat?" The four haven't eaten since they had a granola bar in the car at eight-thirty.

" Yeah, I know a place down the street," Carlos states. The four hop into the truck heading to get lunch.

**Please Review! =) **


	7. Little Sister

_**Sorry about the delay I was slightly writer's blocked. I'd like to thank Emma she wrote Abby for me. I love you, you're my best friend! **_

_**This is merely a background/filler chapter that helps transition into the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this! :) **_

The four are sitting at the restaurant that's about ten minutes away from the school. James and Logan are sitting across from Kendall and Carlos. Logan is holding James' hand and Kendall's hand is gently placed on Carlos'. The four already ordered their lunches now waiting for the food to come.

" Do you guys have an siblings?" James asks. Kendall and Carlos both nod.

" I have a younger sister Katie and Carlos has an older sister Marina. Do you two have any?"

" I'm an only child and Logan has a younger sister, too, her name is Abby."

" That's pretty cool. What's she like?" Carlos asks.

" She's pretty chill actually but she's living with my father back in Georgia. What's your sisters like?" Carlos chuckles softly.

" Katie is well sneaky and always scheming. Attempting to get Carlos and I into trouble back in high school and middle school too. But she's a great little sister though," Kendall replies.

" So true. Marina is my older sister, she's a hard-worker, protective over me but when the incident between my father and Kendall; and the time when we told my parents about us, Marina's in college so she wasn't around. Maybe when she's gets back you guys can meet her."

" Yeah that would be pretty awesome," Logan replies. The waiter brought their food to their table. Everyone took a bite into their food.

" Logan do you have a funny story about you and Abby?" Kendall asks as he swallows a piece of chicken. Logan nods takes a sip of his water.

" Yup, Abby told my first crush Richard that I liked him when came to visit me back when I was fourteen. I was living with my mom and she was living with my dad…

**Abby and Logan are walking through the grocery store aisles in search for noodles for their dinner that night. Mrs. Mitchell is on the other side of the store, in the frozen food section. **

" **Logan don't you like that boy Richard who lives down the street?" Abby asks innocently. Logan mentioned to Abby that he thought Richard, his next door neighbor, is attractive. Richard is Logan's first crush. Logan nods skeptically. **

" **Yes, why are you asking?" **

" **I'm curious," Abby's holding her arms in front of her body, fiddling with her thumbs. Abby looks to her left and sees Richard passing the aisle. " I'm –I'm going to go get some ketchup," she lies. Abby skips to the aisle where Richard is. **

**Logan finds the bow-tie pasta that Abby wanted and places it in the shopping cart. Abby appears back in the aisle with Richard. Logan sees the two and rubs his back of his neck sheepishly. **

" **Hi Richard, how are you?" Logan asks awkwardly. **

" **I'm doing ok. Umm Logan you're sister told me something interest. You apparently like me?" Logan's eyes widen and chuckles dryly. **

" **She was just kidding," Logan brings Abby close to him, "Abby always likes to joke around." Logan tightens his grip on his little sister's shoulder. **

" **Aha okay. I'll see you two later," Richard leaves the aisle in a rush. **

" **Why did you tell him I like him?" Logan questions angrily. **

" **I thought I was helping."**

" **Well you didn't. He thinks I'm a freak or something," Logan nearly yells. Abby's lip quivers tears pool in her eyes. **

" **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Abby begins to "cry". Abby "cries" to make Logan do want she wants and Logan always believes her. Logan sighs heavily and pulls her into a hug. **

" **It's okay. Please next time don't you tell someone I like them unless I tell you too." Abby nods. **

" **I won't…"**

" Funny thing is that I scared the shit out of her first boyfriend when I was on Christmas break last year. I was totally creepy, giving him odd looks during dinner. It was hilarious but Abby punched me in the shoulder and didn't talk to me for about a month," Logan finishes. Everyone chuckles at this memory the four evenly pay for their food and pile back into Kendall's truck.

" When we get back we should head out to the mall, but first I need to shower," James states.

" Me too," Kendall agrees, he pulls out of the little parking lot, heading back to the motel.


	8. Hello

_**I own only the the plot and Ocs used! Thanks Emma, Ken and Emma-Jane for being so awesome and helping me out with this! I think I have only two chapters left or three I'm uncertain. **_

_Two weeks later…._

The guys have been working at the school for the passed two weeks. They are enjoying themselves, teaching young children how to paint, math, spell and read. It begins joy to their hearts.

Logan is flipping through the TV channel, sitting at the bed's edge, waiting for James to come out of the bathroom. James emerges out of the bathroom dressed in skinny jeans, black and white checker shirt, opened, with a black tank top showing through. Logan's heart races, his loves when James' wears that tank top, outlining his muscules perfectly.

" You know what has been on my mind from time to time, is about your family. You mentioned about Abby two weeks ago. I know you have a mother that is homophobic but what about your father. What was he like?" Logan rests his head on James' shoulder, James wraps his arms around Logan's waist pulling him closer.

" My dad is a great guy, smart, funny, compassionate and loving. My mother wasn't the greatest parent in the world and still isn't the greatest in the world. She's homophobic, a cheater and liar. I remember one time I was about five I heard my parents fighting again….

" **How could you do this Andrea? You fucking cheating on me again," his father shouts at his mother behind their closed bedroom door. Logan pressed his ear against the cold wall. Abby was in her bedroom asleep. **

" **You're never around Philip. Always at the hospital, never spend time with me. It hurts so much that you don't spend time with me." **

" **Yet you resolve this problem with cheating on me? Why didn't you tell me this Andrea? I would've spend more time with you. I try to be home before seven. You know that I'm on-call during the week." Logan didn't listen to the rest of the conservation that night. He got up from his knees and went to his room. The entire night he was awake listening to his parents fight back and forth. He cried himself to sleep that weekend. Two months later, his parents called for a divorce. His father didn't win his custody only Abby's so Logan was in his mother's custody. **

A few tears made their way down Logan's cheeks he sniffles. James wipes the tears away with his thumb. Pulling Logan into this chest rubbing his hand down his back, soothing him.

" My father's a great man. I haven't seen him or Abby in a long time. I have no idea how they are doing. My father doesn't even know I'm gay." Tears continue to roll down Logan's cheeks.

" Shh baby it's okay. I'm here," he continues to rub Logan's back. " I love you. We'll see your dad and sister soon." _Soon._ James prays.

Logan's crying subsides and pulls from James' chest.

" I'm so sorry James. I ruined your shirt," James shakes his head.

" It's fine, it's only wet it'll air dry." James wipes the remaining tears from Logan's face pressing a kiss to Logan's lips. Their lips move in sync, their lips are warm together. Logan pulls back resting his head against James', still have their hands held together.

James' phone starts to ring, " Hello? Oh really? Yeah. We'll buy him some medicine. Alright. We'll drop by later." James closes his phone.

" What was that?"

" Carlos is sick, Kendall is taking care of him. He asked us when we take the bus to the store to pick up some medicine for Carlos." Logan nods, glances over at the clock by their bed .

" Sounds good. Bus leaves in five minutes, let's go." He grabs his phone and leads James and himself downstairs to the bus stop.

They wait a few moments then the bus pulls up. James pulls out a few quarters dropping them inside the box. James takes Logan's hand as they make their way through the semi-empty bus. They plop down, Logan next to the window while James next to the aisle. The bus begins to move.

" Next stop Sherwoods Grocery," the bus driver announces.

Logan pulls James towards the back of the store reaching the pharmacy section. He scans the aisles in search for NyQuil and Advil.

"Aha," Logan says grabbing a bottle of each dropping them into the basket that James is holding.

" Wanna grab ice cream for later tonight?" James asks. Logan nods, they make their way over to the freezer section.

" Logan?" A young female voice calls down from the aisle. Logan and James glance over their shoulder, glazing at a teenage girl standing at 4'10 in height, brown, straight hair that falls to her waist. Big brown eyes, similar to Logan's and fairly tan. She's wearing ripped jeans, yellow plaid shirt with a gray tank top visible at the bottom and black Vans. She takes a step forward, " Logan Mitchell?" Logan tilts his head.

" Abby? Abby is that you?" She nods and tackles him with a hug. " I can't believe it's you. It's been so long Mouse." She pulls away from his chest.

" I know Brogan." She looks at James who's standing there awkwardly. " Who are you?"

James steps closer to Abby," I'm James, James Diamond. A friend of your brother," she hugs him.

" Really now? Hmm are you sure you're not my brother's boyfriend because I saw you two earlier holding hands," she crosses her arms.

" Mouse, James is my boyfriend. I care about him very much." Abby smiles and nods.

"Why are you all the way out here and not back home?" She asks the two. Logan sighs heavily. " Mom again?"

" Yes." James steps in before Logan could continue.

" My parents are involved with this too, Logie."

"Jamie, it's mostly my mom's I called you."

"Aw you have nicknames," she smiles softly. " But, it's both of your parents' fault though. What happened though?"

" Logan and I kissed, my parents saw called his mom. She yelled at him, my parents yelled at me. Then we ran out here, been here for two weeks with two other guys." Abby hugs the two tightly.

" What did mom say to do you, Logan?"

" I'm not going to repeat what she said exactly. Summary, "go to hell", that's what she said."

" She said awful things didn't she?" Logan and James both nod. " I'm angry with her right now." Anger follows through her veins, Logan places a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't Mouse, it's alright."

" It's not, it's not alright you two."

" What can we do though Mouse?" Logan asks.

" You have to go back home and talk things out, maybe just maybe she'll realize how much of a bitch she's being. James you have to go home too. Please go talk to them. Even if it's only for five minutes." Logan and James both nod in compliance with the sixteen year old's request. Abby turns on her heels but James stops her.

" Abby, why are you out here in Minnesota?" She smiles.

" Visiting with a few friends," she hugs James and Logan one more time before disappearing out of the aisle.

" Do you think we should go back?" Logan asks James. James pulls him into a tight hug.

" I don't know. Baby I don't know."

_**Please review, they mean a lot to me. :) **_


	9. PLEASE READ

Hey there! It's Zayna! I must sincerely apologize for not updating since March. I've been extremely busy with school work and currently on break. I'm going into my final year of high school so I've been doing a few college things. I'm also have been writer's blocked. I'm hoping that in the next two weeks or less I will update my stories once again.

I'm sincerely sorry for no updates.

- Zayna


End file.
